1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thermosetting polymeric compositions based on imide and epoxy groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art to produce thermosetting compositions by reacting an N,N'-bisimide of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid with a diprimary diamine. See French Patent No. 1,555,564. The resulting prepolymer may be employed in the form of a solution, suspension or powder, or else may be shaped by simply being cast while hot. In a second stage, curing of the prepolymer is effected by heating to temperatures on the order of 300.degree. C., under pressure if desired.
These polymers may be converted into films or polycellular materials. They are of very special interest for the production of molded shaped articles in combination, if desired, with fibrous or powdered fillers or laminates based on inorganic fibers (single fibers, fiber cloth or non-wovens) such as, for example, carbon, boron or glass fibers.